User talk:Regular Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Bat.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 23:23, August 16, 2012 Looks much better. Good job. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey- would it be okay with you if I took your TV Series infobox and reworked it into one for individual episodes? I am a Warrior. 13:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : Of course. Go nuts. -- 13:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ugh. It has become apparent I do not know enough about html to manipluate. A well. If you ever have soem free time on your hands, could you consider making one? I am a Warrior. 14:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I know you're probably sick of my botheing you, but I trnasferred your infobox to this wiki andits malfunctioning here. Just wnated to see if you coudl troubleshoot it. I hope you can help! I am a Warrior. 14:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : I'll look into it since I'm an admin on that wiki. -- 23:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Format I think the wordmark still looks great, but the background certainly does need an update. I'll set up a blog or something where I'll let some of the users submit backgrounds. I have looked previously at templates that let you have images purely at the sides of the wiki, so that should be quite good. As for the policies, most of what you mentioned is already in place, except for the copyright section. I will definitely get something typed out to make people abide by copyright laws. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Batman: The Looney Series In September you requested a fan list for the series. ell, the first episode of the series is finally coming out in May 2013! Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 00:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Looking forward to it. -- 22:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, the first episode already aired. it's called Here Comes Batman if you wAnt to read it. Give your opinions on it in the comments of the oage. Ooh! I have a 20! And two ones! So, this is your lucky day, that is $22. (talk) 22:56, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Break-It Bane I know you created the page ages ago and never worked on it since, but you should've given full credit to the original artist for the art used on the Break-It Bane page. Obviously you never outrightly claimed to create the art, but if you are gonna create something based on another person's idea, just give credit or ask permission. I would imagine the original artist expects an apology. Be more wary of what you use next time. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 21:50,6/1/2014 - :I didn't have any intention on actually creating a series out of it, and just made it as a tongue-and-cheek joke and I have issued an apology and an explanation to the author. I'm also very well initiated with the rules here, I've given credit before. -- 22:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC)